1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, relate to a memory system and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be memory devices which are fabricated using semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), Germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (Inp), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices are mainly divided into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device is a memory device which loses stored data at power-off, and includes SRAM, DRAM, SDRAM, and the like. A non-volatile memory device is a memory device which retains stored data even at power-off, and includes Read Only Memory (ROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically PROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable PROM (EEPROM), flash memory device, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. A flash memory device is roughly divided into a NOR type and a NAND type.
A non-volatile semiconductor memory device has been used to store data and program codes in systems such as computers and microprocessor-based applications ranging from satellites to consumer electronics.